LOVE
by KangRyo
Summary: Hắn yêu cậu, cậu không biết mình có yêu hắn hay không.
1. Chapter 1: Cheshire

L.O.V.E

Author: Ginga_Kyury

Beta: Bachkylinh/KangRyo

Fandom: Pandora Hearts

Pairing: BreakChes (có thêm BreakReim và vài cặp khác)

Gender: Angst (đừng hỏi tại sao)

Rating: T (có vài cảnh hôn hít và ôm ấp)

Summary: Hắn yêu cậu, nhưng cậu có yêu hắn không? Một đống truyện ngắn về suy nghĩ của hai người về nhau.

Disclaimer: Không sở hữu. Tác giả muốn chơi với các anh một tí đó mà.

A/N: Fic ngập mùi Angst vì Au đang chìm trong tình trạng…sầu đời. Nhân vật bị OOC đó. Bạn có quyền không đọc nếu không chịu được giọng văn dở tệ của Au. Thân.

Chapter 1: Cheshire

Hatter là một kẻ rất… kỳ lạ.

Hắn ghét người khác đụng vào những thứ mà hắn cho là thuộc sở hữu của hắn. Mà cậu không hiểu tại sao, hắn đột nhiên đặt cậu vào vị trí là một trong những thứ thuộc quyền sở hữu của hắn.

"Ta không thuộc về ngươi"

"Bây giờ thì chưa… nhưng sau này thì sẽ thế thôi"

Lúc nói câu đó, hắn cười và xoa đầu cậu, giống như đang nói chuyện với một đứa trẻ. Cậu không hiểu ý hắn, sao hắn lại muốn cậu là của hắn?

Mà… cậu cũng chẳng muốn quan tâm hay thắc mắc nhiều làm gì về chuyện đó. Cậu chẳng là gì của hắn, nếu có là gì đó, chắc cậu trong lòng hắn chỉ đạt đến đẳng cấp là một món đồ chơi ngoại cỡ, ngoài ra thì chẳng gì hơn. Cậu cũng chẳng đòi hỏi là cái gì hơn với hắn. Dù cậu có đòi hỏi, liệu hắn có đáp ứng không?

Chắc là không rồi.

Vì… cậu chẳng là gì của hắn. Và hắn cũng chẳng là gì của cậu.

Nhưng cũng có lúc, cậu hy vọng hắn xếp cậu cao hơn một món đồ chơi. Vì lý do gì cậu không rõ, chỉ đơn giản là cậu muốn thế. Cậu cũng muốn là một thứ gì đó của ai đó, không phải là một vệ sĩ, thú cưng hay đồ chơi, mà là thứ gì đó quan trọng với ai đó.

Được không nhỉ?

Đôi lời: Đây không phải truyện của tôi, người đã viết ra câu truyện là em họ của tôi. Nó chủ yếu viết bằng laptop không có mạng nên sau khi viết xong đã cầm sang và copy sang máy của tôi. Tôi chỉ là người đăng hộ. Cảm ơn.


	2. Chapter 2: Break

Chapter 2: Break

Break chưa bao nghĩ Cheshire đã lớn, trong mắt anh, cậu vẫn mãi chỉ là một đứa trẻ nhỏ luôn cần người chăm sóc dù anh biết thực ra so với anh, Cheshire lớn hơn rất nhiều. Cậu đã tồn tại từ rất lâu, chắc chắn là trước cả khi anh ra đời.

Nhưng không hiểu sao, anh vẫn nghĩ cậu chỉ là một đứa trẻ.

Có lẽ vì cậu không biết gì về thế giới này, vì cậu cư xử như đứa trẻ hoặc cũng vì cách ăn nói kiểu nói trước nghĩ sau của cậu. Dù nó làm cho cậu gặp không ít rắc rối, nhưng cậu vẫn không thay đổi.

Mèo vẫn chỉ là mèo, và Cheshire thì vẫn là Cheshire.

Anh thử dạy cậu cư xử như một người lớn, chí ít là cách cư xử phù hợp với vẻ ngoài thanh niên của cậu. Tất nhiên việc đó đã thất bại, Cheshire chẳng thay đổi tí nào, vẫn nói chuyện theo kiểu nói trước nghĩ sau, cậu vẫn bướng bỉnh và dễ hờn dỗi. Điều làm anh dễ chịu là, cậu chí ít không cư xử như một đứa trẻ hư.

"Này, ngươi có thực muốn ta lớn lên?"

"Không phải lớn lên, chỉ là cư xử cho phải phép thôi, cậu đâu còn là trẻ con.Nếu cậu thích cư xử như con nít, thì ta cũng sẽ đối xử với cậu như con nít."

Anh nhớ hôm đó, cậu chỉ nhăn mày, tỏ vẻ không mấy thích thú, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn ngoan ngoãn nghe lời anh. Cả tuần sau đó, cậu biến đổi cả về cách ăn nói lẫn cư xử, theo đúng ý anh. Ban đầu anh thấy rất hài lòng, nhưng sau đó, Break cảm thấy có cái gì đó đã mất đi mà không rõ là gì.

Anh không quen với Cheshire mới, anh thấy nhớ Cheshire trẻ con và ngốc nghếch của ngày trước hơn.

"Cậu không cần phải cư xử như bây giờ đâu"

"Ta tưởng ngươi không thích ta cư xử như trẻ con chứ."

"Nghĩ lại rồi, ta thích cậu như ngày trước hơn."

Cậu chun mũi, nói gì đó về việc anh rắc rối rồi bỏ đi mất.

Ngày hôm sau, Cheshire lại trở thành Cheshire như mọi ngày, nói không suy nghĩ, dỗi hờn như trẻ con.

Anh nhận ra anh thích Cheshire như vậy hơn là cái kiểu giả vờ làm theo ý anh của cậu.

Anh có thể thất bại trong việc làm cậu cư xử đúng đắn hơn, nhưng ít ra sau vụ đó, cậu cũng tỏ ra thân thiện với anh hơn, cách xưng hô cũng thay đổi hẳn. Và anh thấy mình hài lòng với điều đó.

Sau cùng thì mèo chỉ là mèo, và Cheshire thì chỉ là Cheshire thôi.


	3. Chapter 3: Trốn tìm

Chapter 3: Trốn tìm.

Thỉnh thoảng cậu tìm cách trốn.

Chính xác thì là cậu muốn trốn khỏi hắn, trốn khỏi thế giới con người và tìm đường trở về Abyss. Tất nhiên cậu thất bại, cậu chỉ có khả năng rời khỏi Abyss một cách tự do, chứ không có khả năng tự do vào nơi đó. Nhưng cậu vẫn cố, dù không trở về Abyss được, cậu vẫn muốn trốn khỏi Mad Hatter.

Thứ nhất vì hắn nguy hiểm, thứ hai vì hắn coi cậu như trò đùa, và thứ ba vì cậu sợ hắn.

Thế nên… cậu trốn.

Không chỉ là một lần, mà rất nhiều lần. Chỉ cần hắn bỏ cậu ở một mình, cậu lập tức có thể trốn đi mà không ngần ngại.

Nhưng dù cậu có trốn thế nào, hắn cũng sẽ tìm ra.

Cuộc sống của cậu ở bên hắn giống như trò chơi trốn tìm, cậu đi trốn và hắn đi tìm. Cậu sẽ thua vì hắn luôn tìm thấy cậu.

Hậu quả của sự thua cuộc là những vết roi đỏ rướm máu trên người cậu và vài vết bầm tím mà mất rất nhiều thời gian để lành lại. Thêm vào đó, cậu lần thứ hai phải chứng kiến bộ mặt ác ma của hắn. Hắn khi đó, đáng sợ hơn thường ngày, cậu không tìm được chút dấu vết nào của kẻ hay đùa cợt, hảo ngọt thường ngày của hắn. Chỉ thấy một con quỷ đáng sợ. Đáng sợ hơn cả cái bóng tối vĩnh hằng mà cậu luôn nhìn thấy trong tâm tưởng.

Qua nhiều lần như thế, cậu nhận ra một điều. Cậu có đánh hắn hay làm gì đó hắn cũng sẽ không nổi giận với cậu.

Nhưng nếu cậu tìm cách trốn, thì hắn sẽ không ngại ngần mà đánh cậu đến khi cậu không thể đứng lên được nữa thì mới thôi.

Cậu sợ hắn.

"Sao ngươi cứ phải giữ ta ở đây? Khi ngươi thậm chí còn không cần ta?"

"Vì cậu là của ta! Đồ của ta thì phải ở bên ta chứ."

"Ta không phải của ngươi. Hơn nữa ta không phải là đồ vật. Và ngươi cần gì ở ta chứ?"

"Cậu không cần hiểu chuyện đó"

Hắn không bao giờ trả lời việc tại sao hắn đưa cậu đến thế giới con người cũng như lý do hắn không để cậu đi. Hắn đưa cậu đến, nổi giận nếu cậu trốn đi, và quan tâm sau khi đánh cậu thừa sống thiếu chết.

Một kẻ kỳ lạ.

Nhưng cậu không trốn được hắn. Vì cậu luôn là người thua cuộc trong trò chơi trốn tìm này.

Cậu trốn.

Hắn đi tìm.

Và cậu thua. Vì dù cậu trốn đi đâu, hắn cũng sẽ tìm thấy.


	4. Chapter 4: Nắng và mưa

L.O.V.E

Chapter 4: Nắng và mưa.

Cheshire thích những ngày nắng và ghét những ngày mưa.

Ngày nắng, hắn thấy cậu lang thang ở ngoài vườn, đùa giỡn với con mèo mà hắn mang về, hoặc ngủ gật dưới tán của một cái cây nào đó được trồng. Cũng có khi, cậu nhóc sẽ lẽo đẽo theo hắn cả ngày giống như chú cún đi lạc. Sharon đã cho đó là một cảnh tượng đáng yêu, vì điều đó cho thấy Cheshire đã chịu gần gũi với hắn hơn.

Ừ thì… cũng đáng yêu thật. Cứ tưởng tượng cảnh đi loanh quanh mà có một cậu mèo đi đằng sau cũng đủ làm hắn thấy buồn cười.

Đôi khi, hắn dẫn cậu ra khỏi biệt thự Rainsworth vào những ngày nắng, tất nhiên trước đó cậu nhóc đã bị Sharon cải trang thành một cô nhóc rồi. Hắn đôi khi đã không nhịn được cười khi nhìn cậu trong bộ váy mà Sharon đã chọn với gương mặt phụng phịu mà theo hắn là rất đáng giá, vì đâu phải ngày nào cậu cũng trưng cái mặt đó ra cho hắn nhìn đâu.

"Thôi nào, đừng phụng phịu nữa. Trông vậy cũng dễ thương mà."

"Anh thấy dễ thương vậy thì mặc đi."

Cậu quạu quọ, hắn chỉ bật cười.

Vào những ngày mưa, không ai có thể tìm thấy Cheshire trong biệt thự, kể cả hắn. Cậu nhóc chỉ xuất hiện khi trời đã tạnh mưa, và bám lấy hắn suốt thời gian đó.

"Cậu trốn đi đâu khi trời mưa thế Cheshire?"

Cậu không bao giờ trả lời câu hỏi đó, mỗi khi hắn hỏi, một là Cheshire sẽ im lặng, hai là cậu sẽ nghĩ ra điều gì đó để đánh trống lảng. Và, Cheshire luôn chọn giải pháp đầu tiên, im lặng và rúc vào nằm cạnh hắn. Những lúc như thế, hắn chỉ thơm nhẹ vào trán cậu và để cậu ngủ yên bên cạnh hắn.

Break thích những ngày nắng khi Cheshire lẽo đẽo đi theo hắn, dù cậu luôn càu nhàu khi buộc phải cải trang thành con gái, nhưng cậu không bao giờ từ chối khi hắn muốn cậu đi cùng. Ngay cả khi cậu buộc phải gặp công tước Barma, mà theo ngôn ngữ của cậu là "tên đầu ăng ten giống con gái và có cái mồm rất độc địa". Hắn cũng thích những ngày mưa khi bất đắc dĩ phải chơi trò trốn tìm với cậu, sau đấy thì có cậu ngủ ngon lành trong tay hắn.

Hắn không bao giờ hỏi tại sao cậu thích đi theo hắn, hay tại sao cậu hay trốn đi khi trời mưa. Nhưng hắn biết, dù nắng hay mưa, cậu vẫn ở bên cạnh hắn, và với hắn, thế là đủ.

End chap 4.

A/N: Gin đã đổi cách xưng hô . Thực lòng mà nói khi đọc bản Gin viết Break P.O.V mà xưng anh thì thấy ngộ ngộ sao đó. Nên đã đổi thành hắn-cậu cho nó hợp


	5. Chapter 5: Thỏ và mèo? Hợp hay không?

Chapter 5: Thỏ và mèo? Hợp hay không?

Biệt thự Rainsworth, một ngày nắng đẹp.

Cheshire ngồi trên so pha, nhìn B-Rabbit và Gilbert cãi nhau xem ai được Oz thích hơn, còn Sharon vẫn bình thản ngồi đọc sách uống trà, thỉnh thoảng khẽ cười khúc khích. Cậu khẽ ngáp dài một cách chán nản trước cảnh tượng quen thuộc, chán quá. Hôm nay lại là một trong những ngày Hatter không cho cậu đi theo đến tổng bộ, mặc dù cậu đã dùng đến cả chiêu "nước mắt cá sấu" với hắn.

"Ouch…"

Cheshire ôm đầu, lại nữa, mỗi lần B-Rabbit cãi nhau với Gil, thế nào cũng một hoặc hay vật thể lạ bay tứ tung. Xui xẻo làm sao, lần nào cũng có thứ nào bay trúng đầu cậu. Theo cậu nhớ, hình như sau đấy sẽ là…

"Á…A…A…A…A…A…Baka Usagi, con thỏ ngố, để con mèo đó tránh xa ra"

Thế đấy.

"Còn lâu, đầu tảo biển, mau đi mua thịt cho ta."

"Im đi con thỏ biến thái, thỏ của người ta ăn rau, còn mi thì ăn thịt."

"Hai người đừng cãi nhau nữa." Cuối cùng thì có vẻ Oz cũng chịu hết nổi.

Và sau đó, cậu không hiểu Oz đã nói gì, vì cuối cùng hai người kia cũng chịu thôi. B-Rabbit ra ngồi cạnh cậu, khoanh tay và lầm bầm gì đó với vẻ mặt cau có. Gil lại đi theo Oz đến cái nơi chúa mới biết là đâu và hai người định làm gì.

'Chắc lại làm chuyện hôm qua.'

Cheshire nghĩ, tối hôm qua, cậu tình cờ thấy Oz và Gil trong phòng khách lúc rất khuya, cậu thấy Oz nằm đè trên người Gil, quần áo của họ rơi tứ tung trên sàn. Khi Cheshire kể chuyện đó cho Hatter, hắn đã suýt chết vì sặc khi đang uống nước. Sau khi lấy lại bình tĩnh, Hatter đã bảo cậu đừng kể cho ai, và cũng đừng có nhớ. Cheshire không kể cho ai, nhưng cậu không quên được những chuyện đó.

"Này mèo…"

"Gì cơ?" Cậu quay sang nhìn B-Rabbit, người vẫn đang có gương mặt cau có giận dỗi.

Từ khi đến biệt thự, Cheshire ít tiếp xúc với B-Rabbit, dù ngày nào cũng nhìn thấy nhau, nhưng cậu chẳng bảo giờ đến gần hay hỏi chuyện cả. Dù gì cũng chẳng có gì để mà hỏi. Giữa cậu và B-Rabbit tự dưng có một luật bất thành văn, đó là "ngươi không làm phiền ta thì ta không làm phiền ngươi". Điều đó làm cậu dễ chịu hơn nhiều.

"…" Cậu thấy B-Rabbit mím môi, dường như vẫn chưa nghĩ ra nên hỏi cậu chuyện gì. "Sao ngươi ghét ta thế?"

"Ghét?" Cheshire vẫn chưa hiểu ý của nhỏ là gì. Cheshire chắc mình chưa từng ghét nhỏ, nhưng cũng không thích. Nhỏ chưa bao giờ hỏi, vậy sao giờ lại tò mò?

"Ý ta là… ngươi có ý định giết ta đúng không? Sao vậy?"

"Vì Alice muốn thế."

Cậu cau mày, một điều hiển nhiêệm vụ của cậu là canh giữ ký ức của Alice, không phải chạy lung tung mà giết ai đó. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, chỉ vì vô tình xách cả tên trời đánh thánh vật kia mà cuối cùng cậu lại ngồi ở đây mà nói chuyện với kẻ cậu định giết. Well, chí ít là đã từng định giết thì đúng hơn.

"Ngươi đã từng là con mèo của ta, đúng không?"

"Không phải của ngươi, của Alice."

"Ta là Alice mà."

Cậu lắc đầu, B-Rabbit nhìn cậu với một chút ngờ vực. Sau khi gặp công tước Barma, nhỏ được biết The will và nhỏ là chị em sinh đôi, vậy Cheshire chỉ là mèo của The will, không phải của nhỏ.

"Còn bây giờ?" Nhỏ đột nhiên lên tiếng.

"Bây giờ thì sao?"

"Ngươi còn muốn giết ta không?"

"Hm… có lẽ là không. Có vẻ chuyện đó bây giờ là không cần thiết nữa rồi." Cậu nhún vai, ngả người dựa vào lưng ghế. "Sống hòa bình với ngươi xem ra cũng vui lắm."

B-Rabbit nhăn răng cười với cậu, Cheshire cười lại.

"Hòa nhé?"

"Ừ. Hòa."

Có lẽ, hòa thuận với B-Rabbit cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì tồi tệ. Nhất là khi cậu đã hứa với Hatter sẽ không gây chuyện với nhỏ. Lơ nhỏ đi không được thì cứ làm thân với nhỏ cũng chẳng chết người được. Với lại, nhìn vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của Hatter khi thấy cậu và B-Rabbit cùng chọc phá hắn cũng vui lắm.

"Cheshire?"

"Huh?"

"Cậu và Alice thân thiết như thế hồi nào vậy?"

"Cái này là bí mật."

Yep. Nhìn hắn ngạc nhiên như thế rất rất là thú vị.

End chap 5.


	6. Chapter 6: First gift

Chapter 6: First gift.

Từ hồi Cheshire làm lành được với Alice, hắn đành phải chấp nhận chia sẻ sự chú ý của cậu với nhỏ. À mà không phải chia sẻ đâu, Cheshire gần như không chú ý đến hắn nữa. Cả ngày chỉ luẩn quẩn chơi với Alice, trừ khi chỉ có hai người ở chung một phòng thì cậu mới để ý xem hắn đang làm gì, xong rồi thì lại lăn ra ngủ.

Thế đấy.

Ừ thì đành rằng hắn muốn cậu hòa thuận với Alice, và ừ thì cái cảnh cậu quấn quýt với Alice trong mắt người khác thì đáng yêu khỏi hỏi. Và hơn cả nhìn Gil cả ngày bị Alice lẫn cậu chọc là cảnh thích thú nhất cuộc đời thì hắn vẫn không chịu được việc cậu lơ hắn luôn thế này.

Thế nên mới có một ngày trời nắng, cậu nằm ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh hắn, còn hắn thì ngồi chống cằm nghĩ làm sao để không bị lơ một cách lãng xẹt như thế.

"Sao anh không thử tặng quà cho cậu ấy."

Sharon đã khuyên như thế, và hắn nghĩ đó là một ý kiến hay. Ý kiến thì có rồi, giờ thì hắn phải nghĩ xem nên tặng cho cậu cái gì.

Hoa? Một món quà bình thường. Nhưng nếu tặng hoa thì phải tặng nhiều, hoa nhiều thì mùi nồng, Cheshire thế nào cũng cằn nhằn vì hắn làm cậu không ngửi nổi cái gì nữa. Thôi, bỏ qua.

Kẹo? Gạch khỏi danh sách ngay lập tức, nếu tặng kẹo thì hắn sẽ ăn hết đống kẹo trước khi nó kịp đến tay cậu.

Bánh kem? Thôi, bỏ qua. Lý do thì giống như trên, hắn sẽ chén cái bánh trước khi kịp tặng.

Thế là cả buổi sáng, hắn ngồi nghĩ xem nên tặng cậu cái gì, cả tá thứ nhảy vào đầu rồi cũng bị đá ra khỏi danh sách, lý do thì toàn cái trời ơi đất hỡi mà trẻ con cũng không tin nổi.

"Chuông của Cheshire…"

Cậu lầm bầm trong lúc ngủ mớ, lăn qua rồi quơ tay loạn xạ. Hắn phỗng ra nhìn cậu, ờ, sao không nghĩ ra sớm hơn nhỉ?

Tối đó, cậu ngồi trên giường chờ hắn về, hình như dạo này hắn lơ cậu _(ngược lại nhóc ơi, cậu lơ Hatter-sama nhà tôi thì có)_. Ừ thì vì dạo này cậu hay chơi với B-Rabbit và ít nói chuyện với hắn hơn, cậu cũng thấy hơi hơi tội lỗi vì vụ đó. Nhưng mà lúc hắn đi qua mặt cậu với nhỏ, cậu chào hắn cũng chẳng buồn quay lại mà trả lời. Đã thế hắn biến đi đâu cả ngày, từ lúc cậu ngủ trưa dậy đã không thấy hắn đâu rồi.

Đang ngồi ủ rũ vì nghĩ mình bị ghét, Cheshire tí nữa đã té từ trên giường xuống khi cửa phòng của hắn bị mở ra một cách thô bạo. Chính xác thì cánh cửa tội nghiệp đã bị đạp văng và đổ rầm xuống. Cậu ngớ ngẩn nhìn người vừa đạp cửa, à, ra là kẻ cậu chờ từ sáng tới giờ đây mà.

"Cheshire." Hắn cười tí tớn rồi nhảy vô ôm chầm lấy cậu.

"Uh… Mừng đã về?" Cậu ngớ ngẩn nhìn hắn, vẫn không hiểu chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra. "Hatter, thực ra thì anh đang làm gì thế?"

Hắn quay qua nhìn cửa ra vào, mới nhận ra mình do quá phấn khởi đã đạp sập cả cửa. Hắn cười giả lả, rút thứ gì đó trong túi áo ra ấn vào tay cậu rồi mới tí tớn đi gọi người sửa giùm cửa phòng. Cậu ngồi đơ ra như phỗng, cố gắng ghi nhận xem chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra, và đến tận khi một tiếng nổ đoàng nữa nổ ra (có thể là hắn lại đạp sập cửa phòng khác) thì mới giật mình nhìn vô cái thứ mình đang cầm trong tay.

Chuông?

Cậu chớp mắt nhìn chiếc chuông nhỏ nối vào sợi ruy băng mình đang cầm, đây có vẻ là thứ hắn vừa dúi vào tay cậu. Hắn dúi cho cậu thứ này làm gì?

Nhưng cái chuông cũng đẹp thật, trông nó giống cái cũ của cậu, chỉ có điều cái này được làm bằng bạc và nhỏ hơn một chút. Cậu lắc nhẹ cái chuông, rồi cười trước âm thanh nó tạo ra.

"Thích chứ?" Chả hiểu hắn vào lại từ lúc nào, cậu nhìn hắn, ngượng nghịu gật đầu.

"Cho ai vậy?"

Hắn cười, đưa tay xoa đầu cậu.

"Tất nhiên là cho cậu. Tôi có thể tặng ai một cái chuông chứ."

"Thật không?"

Hắn gật đầu.

"Cảm ơn."

Cậu nói nhỏ. Đây là lần đầu tiên từ khi cậu đến đây mà hắn tặng quà cho cậu. Hơn nữa đó lại là một chiếc chuông, đúng thứ một con mèo như cậu cần.

Ngày hôm sau, Alice đã tò mò hỏi cậu mua chuông lúc nào, Cheshire chỉ cười.

"Hatter tặng đấy."

"Tên đó chưa gì đã muốn đánh dấu chủ quyền rồi." Alice lè lưỡi.

Cheshire ngây ngốc không hiểu ý Alice là gì, cũng chẳng quan tâm, dù gì đây cũng là lần đầu tiên hắn tặng quà cho cậu mà.

End chap 6.


End file.
